The present invention relates to a copying machine that performs a copying operation using a selected color of any desired color toner developer container internally provided.
Such a copying machine of this kind preliminarily prepares a plurality of color toner developer containers, for example, such as the one containing either black or red toner, so that any of these can be stored in the copying machine for use as required, thereby making it possible to perform a single-color copying operation using any toner color selected.
Conventionally, each of the color toner developer containers is provided with a counter that cumulatively counts the number of copied papers when this toner developer container is used. However, it will be quite convenient for maintenance services if it automatically identifies whether the toner is replenished or not by reading the counter content.